narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Scarlei
Da ich privat momentan sehr eingespannt bin, werde ich meine Aufgaben in diesem Wiki auf unbestimmte Zeit nur beschränkt wahrnehmen können. Gomenasai. "Träume nicht dein Leben, lebe deinen Traum." Bearbeitungen seit aktiver Mitarbeit (Nov. 2014): Über mich Bilde dir am besten selbst eine Meinung.^^ -> Testseite (*stolz*) -> Momentane Musik-Empfehlung: David Garrett - Smells Like Teen Spirit -> Momentane Video-Empfehlung: Sherlock - Oh no! -> Momentane Lese-Empfehlung: Kleine Katze Chi - Konami Kanata -> Momentane Anime-Empfehlung: God Eater Mein Lebensmotto thumb|left Mein Lieblingsspruch Hetz mich nicht! Die besten Sprüche und Weisheiten Ich bin heut früh aufgewacht...da war kein Wurm! Der späte Wurm...überlebt den frühen Vogel. Wer den Weg nicht kennt, kann das Ziel nicht finden. Es geht nicht darum, niemals hinzufallen, sondern immer wieder aufzustehen. Der beste Weg, seine Zukunft vorherzusehen, ist sie sich selbst zu schaffen. Wenn die Chance nicht anklopft, errichte eine Tür. Wer morgens zerknittert aufsteht, hat tagsüber die besten Entfaltungsmöglichkeiten. Meine persönlichen Grundprinzipien in wikia *Meide den Visual Editor. **Meide am besten gleich den gesamten Wikia-Style. *Benutze immer den Quelltext. *Lade nur png-Dateien hoch. *Versuche so viele Referenzen wie möglich einzufügen. (Meist schwierig...) *Sei dir deinen Informationen sicher. *Achte auf Ausdruck, Orthographie und Struktur. *Benenne die Bilder im letzten Moment sinnvoll um... *Sei sparsam mit Bildern (max. 1/kleinem Abschnitt) *Mach dir um Sonderzeichen keine Sorgen - es existiert eine Leiste, in welcher sie alle aufgelistet sind. *Benutze die Vorschau wenn nötig fünfmal, aber speichere nicht unnötig. **Führe vor allem nicht mehrere Bearbeitungen an einem Artikel hintereinander durch. *Entferne die vorgegebenen Leerzeichen bei der Vorlage "Überschrift-Ebene-2". *Vergesse nicht die Kategorien einzufügen, wenn du eine neue Seite erstellst. *Informiere dich stets, welche Informationen aktuell gespoilert werden müssen und welche nicht. *Achte auf deinen Umgangston mit anderen Usern - dahinter verbergen sich Menschen, welche ebenfalls einmal einen schlechten Tag erwischt haben können. *Du tust das hier freiwillig, sei dir darüber stets im Klaren. Niemand hetzt dich - habe Spaß an dem, was du tust. *Sei diskussionsfreudig. :D Survival-Plan für Neueinsteiger.^^ Meine Beiträge * Beigetragen hab ich hier schon vieles, und hoffe, dass nicht alles schlecht und auch was brauchbares dabei war. :D Zu diesen brauchbaren Dingen gehören: *''The Last'' und Epilog bei den meisten Hauptcharakteren bei der Infobox und dem Aussehen hinzugefügt. *Die Episoden 461 - 500 erstellt. *Die Seiten Shikadai Nara, Bunchoto, Shippuuden-Film 7 '', ''Temari vs Konohamaru, Toneri Ootsutsuki, Team Shira, Team Naruto, Team Chouji, Team Neji, Team Hinata, Team Lee, Team Kiba, Team Tenten, Team Ino, Team Shino, Team Genma, Team Anko, Team Hayate, Team Moegi, Sand, Shinobi, Shiro (Sou), Kanna (Sou), Taizou, Kannas Mutter, Tenji, Haori, Dorfältester von Sou no Kuni, Aino, Futami, Amenomihashira, Doppeltes Chidori, Fuujinheki, Sou no Kuni und **''Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel'' (Zusammenfassung des Novel und Erstellung zugehöriger Seiten) ***Kahyou (erstellt) ***Rahyou (erstellt) ***Hakuhyou (erstellt) ***Kahyous Ehemann (erstellt) ***Garyou (erstellt) ***Roukoku (erstellt) ***Aobiko (erstellt) ***Tobishachimaru (erstellt) ***Hyouton: Jisarenhyou (erstellt) ***Hyouken no Jutsu (erstellt) ***Hyouton: Saihyoudzuchi (erstellt) ***Saihyouken (erstellt) ***Funeyoi Kobushi (erstellt) ***Raiton: Shiden (erstellt) ***Ryuuha-Rüstungs-Allianz (erstellt) ***Und alles, was noch so damit zusammenhing...^^ **''Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben'' (Zusammenfassung des Novel und Erstellung zugehöriger Seiten) ***Hinoko (erstellt) ***Gengo (erstellt) ***Rou (erstellt) ***Minoichi (erstellt) ***Chakra-Nadeln (erstellt) ***Rous Fähigkeit (erstellt) ***Magen: Kowaku no Kangen (erstellt) ***Reich der Stille (erstellt) ***Tobari no Sato (erstellt) ***Team Shikamaru (erstellt) ***Die Erleuchteten (erstellt) ***Shinobi-Union (Abschnitt "Nach dem Krieg" erstellt) ***Und alles, was noch so damit zusammenhing...^^ **''Sakura Hiden - Liebesgedanken, getragen von einer Frühlingsbrise'' **''Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit'' (Zusammenfassung des Novel und Erstellung zugehöriger Seiten) ***Der Imker ***Momo ***Soraku ***Honigwein ***Jutsu des magischen Nebels ***Ninpou: Flöhe-Shuriken ***Katzenfutter-Doppelgänger ***Nin-Neko ***Und alles, was noch so damit zusammenhing...^^ **''Gaara Hiden - Eine Sandsturm-Illusion'' (Zusammenfassung des Novel und Erstellung zugehöriger Seiten) ***Hakuto Houki ***Shijima Houki ***Shigezane Houki ***Etoro Kin'iro ***Metoro Kin'iro ***Amagi ***Toujuurou ***Fuuton: Zerbersten komprimierter Luft ***Fuuton: Senkou Hanabi ***Fuuton: Yae Hayate ***Sunajou Roukaku ***Suna no Ken ***Shijimas Doujutsu ***Suiton: Mizu no Ken ***Suiton: Mizu Yari ***Kombinationsjutsu der Kin'iro-Zwillinge ***Youton: Flammen-Ring ***Kouton: Stahl-Geschoss ***Kouton: Stahl-Schild ***Jiton: Raijinga ***Kozura ***Houshuriken ***Houki-Clan ***Anti-Terror-Einheit ***Ishigakure-Terroristen ***...und alles, was noch so damit zusammenhing ^^ erstellt. *Die Openings und Closings ins Deutsche übersetzt, die Infoboxen und Tabellen erfolgten in freundlicher Kooperation mit YukiWarZone.^^ *Die Seiten Inojin Yamanaka, Chouchou Akimichi, Hanabi Hyuuga, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru Sarutobi und Temaris Fächer ausgearbeitet. *Die Vorlage JutsuEis erstellt. *Die Epilog-Profilbilder bei vielen Hauptcharakteren eingefügt. (mittlerweile modifiziert) *Bei vielen Hauptcharakteren die Bilder aus The Last beim Aussehen eingefügt. *Bei fast allen Hauptcharakteren den Spoiler -Text in der Handlung "Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg" zum Epilog eingefügt. *Bei fast allen aus Narutos Jahrgangsstufe den Abschnitt "Aussehen" ''um gewisse Teilüberschriften plus Texte und Bilder ausgearbeitet. ''Und diverse weitere Dinge Gruß, Scary Here´s a hint: Edit the sites in the "source-version" - it will simplify your life. Meine beliebtesten Seiten *Konan *Temari *Episodenübersicht *Sakura Haruno *Jiraiya *Letzte Änderungen *augenzwinker* (^^)